Believe
by cleonaya
Summary: Ryoma wakes up late for school so decides to take a bus. While he waits an old lady walks past him not noticing the cars headed toward her. Ryoma makes a desperate attempt to save the old lady, but will he save himself from the on going trials to come.
1. Because You Where Late

**Chapter 1: Because You Where Late**

Ryoma awoke and looked to see Karupin on his alarm clock muffling the sounds coming from it. "Erm…YAWN, hmm its 7:50." Ryoma sleepily said looking up. "I'm going back to bed." Ryoma threw his head back into his pillow and laid there. Just then everything that went on about a minute ago registered in his head. "It's7:50?" Ryoma jumped out of his bed taking off his pajamas and slipping on his uniform and socks.

"Nanako how come you didn't wake me up.", said a Ryoma who was rather annoyed.

"Oh Ryoma, well Uncle said that you didn't need to be woken up and that you were a grown boy." Nanako replied politely.

"Ryoma shot his father who was sitting at the table a glare. "Oyaji…"

"Hahaha it's not my fault you couldn't hear your alarm clock!" boomed Nanjiroh Ryoma's annoying father's voice. "You better hurry you don't want to be late." Nanjiroh mockingly said while Ryoma ate a slice of bread.

"Whatever." Ryoma said standing up and heading towards the door. "Jane Nanako." He said after passing by his cousin while grabbing his bags.

"Jane, Ryoma!" Nanako called as Ryoma made his way to the bus stop. Nanako closed the door, but soon after she spotted Ryoma's lunch on the counter. "Ah! Ryoma left his lunch I spent time making!" Nanako pouted.

Nanjiroh stood up and grabbed his magazine. "Well, that's Ryoma for ya he always forgets stuff! Hahahaha." Nanjiroh joked walking out of the house carrying his magazine with him.

"Uncle…" Nanako quietly said. "Well I'll just run and give this to Ryoma before he gets on the bus." Nanako said cheerfully. "Uncle, Aunt Rinko. I'm going to give Ryoma his lunch for today I'll be back soon."

~Where Ryoma's at~

"I'm going to be late for morning practice at this rate." Ryoma thought to himself after he had looked at his watch. Ryoma begin to stare up and down at the street, he saw and old lady walking past him and across the street. Ryoma then saw and heard a few speeding cars in the distance. "Isn't that illegal?" Ryoma thought with a puzzling face, that's when he heard sirens. The old lady was still in the middle of the street and the cars where coming right toward her. "Oh, this could be a problem." Ryoma thought.

~Where Nanako's at~

Nanako was running as fast as she could "I hope I make it in time." She slowed her pace when she heard sirens. "What could that be?" she thought. "Hmm, maybe a cop chase?" she pointed out. "No, that's not it." She said shaking her head. Then- SCREEEECH CRASHHHH! Her pace grew to stop. "What was that? It sounded like it was near the bus stop! I better hurry." She picked up her pace to high speed and flipped out her cell phone. Afraid of the scene she might find she grew paler and paler.

~Where Ryoma's at~

Ryoma thought that the old woman couldn't go at an even slower pace well he was wrong. One of her yen fell out of her bag and she STOPPED to pick it up. Ryoma twitched at this action and thought, "For crying out loud Mada Mada Dane!" (I know what Mada Mada Dane means I just thought it would be funny if Ryoma said it right there) "Ne Oba-san move there's cars coming!" Ryoma yelled, but the old lady kept reaching for her yen. "What should I do?" Ryoma thought. "Is she deaf?" The cars kept coming and where less than a mile away. "Kuso!" Ryoma ran over head down to the old lady.

OLD LADY'S POV

(Even though I dislike POV's I thought it would be perfect for this scene)

I finally got my 500 yen ($5). Hmm, what why can't I hear myself. Oh! I know I turned my hearing aid off while I was at the grocery store. _Click_

END POV

(Try to imagine this as if you were right there)

(police car sirens)

Honk Honk Honk! "MOVE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" (Speeding drivers)

Ryoma was fast enough to have pushed the old lady out of the way unfortunately for Ryoma; he wasn't fast enough to get himself out of the way of the cars and – SCREEECH CRASH!

Nanako finally arrives at the scene to find… (I'll take this time to in detail tell you what happened {please Keep imagining})

Ryoma successfully pushed the old lady out of the way of the car that was trying to slow down causing a SCREECH sound. The other two car drivers were surprised by the sound causing them to CRASH into the car that was trying to slow down. The two police cars stopped behind the incident, but Ryoma was hit with the full weight of all 3 cars. Glass was smashed and some landed into Ryoma's soft skin. The old lady got safely out of the way. (lucky/blessed) The men in the 3 cars fled from the scene without anybody noticing, leaving there cars behind. (Stupid=hit & run) Nanako came rounding a corner to find her cousin in horrible & horrifying position.

Nanako looked around and saw two police officers getting out of their cars. "Excuse me, you're the police right?" without waiting for an answer she continued in a panicked voice. "That's my cousin over there he's been hit please tell me that you've already contacted an ambulance for him."

"Hai, miss we already called the ambulance" Replied one of the officers.

Nanako breathed a sigh of relief as she ran over to see too Ryoma. Now she could make the call she needed to. She dialed home and it picked up fast.

"_Hello, this is the Echizen residents_" Said Echizen Rinko, from the other side of the phone.

"_Aunt Rinko, this is Nanako_." Said Nanako preparing what she had to say for her aunt.

"_What is it Nanako? I thought you where delivering something to Ryoma_" Said Rinko with a slight sound of worry in her voice.

"_It's about Ryoma Aunt Rinko, he was involved in a car accident_" Said Nanako as easily as she could before she started to break down in tears.

Rinko dropped the phone not so hard that it would break or hang up though, just loud enough for Nanjiroh to hear it. "My son, my baby he's been hurt." Rinko murmured to herself trying to stay calm, but she couldn't and she started to cry. By this time Nanjiroh was already by her side and wondering what had happened.

"Rinko, Rinko what's wrong?" asked a puzzled Nanjiroh.

Rinko still sobbing said, "We have to go…We have to go see Ryoma! He needs us!"

"Why?" Nanjiroh didn't understand AT ALL.

Rinko pulled herself together and stated, "N-Nanako called and informed me that Ryoma has been involved in a car accident."

Rinko had still been sobbing tears, but at least she had gotten quieter. "Rinko" Nanjiroh stated. "I have to make a phone call please stay with Ryoma and Nanako, ne."

Rinko grabs the phone she dropped and tells Nanako she is on her way. "Nanjiroh" she looks at him tears swelling in her eyes then goes over to the bus stop. (The area of the incident)

"I'd better go and make that phone call." Says Nanjiroh holding back tears and patting Karupin who was wondering has his enemy surrendered. (Karupin's enemy = Nanjiroh)

**A/N: I'm sorry to all the Ryoma fans. I'm one too I just like it when he gets hurt. Even during the show, it shows a side I love about him. =.= I sound crazy… Please Review this story and if not for me for me for Ryoma. The next chap. is coming soon, so please look forward to it and don't hate me okay. ^-^ I worked hard for your enjoyment. (Spent months writing this story)**


	2. The Regulars Find Out

**Chapter 2: The Regulars Find Out**

~The Whole Time at Seigaku Tennis Club~

All the regulars except for Momo and Ryoma were already there, and Momo just arrived before he could be late for practice.

"Momo where's Ochibi? I thought he came with you!" said the hyperactive Eiji running up to Momo.

"Ah, well I was late waking up, so I didn't have time to pick him up." Momo explained.

"Nya~ Ochibi's late." Eiji pouted to Oishi who walked out of the clubroom, of which they were standing in front of.

All of sudden Tezuka came out of nowhere, "Echizen's not here?"

"HUH, wait he's not here yet? I would've sworn he'd be here by now if I didn't pick him up." Momo said.

"Are you sure Momo?" asked Taka who also came out of nowhere.

Momo shrugs his shoulders "Echizen is Echizen."

"Do you think something came up?" Fuji asked.

"FSHHHH!" hissed Kaidoh.

"87% he's late because of something major, 13% he's just taking his time" Explains Inui scribbling into his notebook.

That's when Coach Ryuzaki walks over to them all the life in her eyes gone. "I have something important to tell you all so please brace yourselves for this.

Flashback

Ryuzaki was exiting her car when her phone rang. The caller ID said E. Nanjiroh. "_Mushi, Mushi._" She said grabbing her clipboard and walking onto the curb.

"_Ne, Oba…_" said Nanjiroh.

"_Why on earth are you calling me right now, Nanjiroh?_"She asked slightly irritated slightly happy.

"_Ryoma…_" Nanjiroh says then again pauses.

"_Ryoma?_" Coach Ryuzaki questioned. "_What about him?_"

"_Ryoma was involved in a car accident. Rinko and Nanako are there watching over him. I'm headed over there now._" Nanjiroh said.

"_Nanjiroh, that's not a funny joke._" Ryuzaki's face became pale.

"_Oba-san, jane._" The line was cut and Ryuzaki made no hesitation to tell go to the courts and tell the regulars.

End Flashback

~Where Nanako, Ryoma, and Rinko are at~

The ambulance finally arrived, and Rinko was already there. "Ryoma hang on the ambulance is here." Rinko said grabbing Ryoma's hand and tears falling out of her eyes. Ryoma's hands were ice cold but he was still breathing and that was all that mattered.

Please step away from the boy." The man motioned to Nanako and Rinko. Two other men came out with a stretcher. "We have to hurry." One said. "Yeah this situation doesn't look, so good we might have to perform an emergency operation" Said another as they carefully lifted him onto the stretcher.

Rinko was bothered by the fact she was being ignored. "Excuse me, but I'm this boy's mother, and this is his cousin Nanako."

The men look at the two of them, "Get On" One of them says. Rinko and Nanako climb on, but before Nanako climbs on she grabs Ryoma's tennis bag, his bags and lunch.

They were about to close the ambulance door when the old lady walked up. "Excuse me, please let me get on too. This was my fault I'd feel guilty if I didn't."

Rinko gave her a hand "I think that would be best" she smiled a sad smile and they closed the doors.

~back at Seigaku~

All was silent that was until Eiji finally started to cry. "Not, Ochibi he's a fighter."

"Ryuzaki-sensei say it ain't so" Said Oishi who finally got enough sanity to start speaking.

"Oishi's right" Added in Taka. "There's no way that could've happened right Ryuzaki-sensei."

"It's true Ryoma was hit by a car on the way here. I'm going to the hospital right now. I'll ask his parents how he's doing" Ryuzaki-sensei says sadly.

Suddenly Sakuno, Tomoka, Katsuo, Horio, and Kachiro appear. "Ano, Ano oba-chan, Ryoma-kun was involved in a car accident?"Asks Sakuno stuttering.

Ryuzaki-sensei nods her head, and Sakuno drops to her knees, and begins to cry. Tomoka bends down and tries to comfort her "Sakuno there's no use crying it's not going to do anyone any good." Tomoka tries to be strong and not be hypercritical of her own statement, but begins crying as well.

"Echizeeennn!" wails Horio while Kachiro and Katsuo sniffle with tears falling out of their eyes.

The regulars start to feel guilty, but there is one person who feels the guiltiest at this point. "KUSO!" says Momo pounding his fist against the wall. "If I had picked him up none of this would have ever happened!" tears fell out of his eyes and Kaidoh walked over to him.

"FSSSHHH stupid Momoshiro men don't cry!" Kaidoh placed his hands on Momo's shoulder and gave him a serious viper look, but then…

"Viper you idiot your crying too" Explained Momo looking at the tears rolling down Kaidoh's dead serious face.

Kaidoh moved away from Momo and turned his head "Those aren't tears it's just sweat. (o-O right… they haven't even started practice)

**A/N: I'm ending it there please right your review on what you think. If I made a mistake let me know and I'll fix it. Criticism in reviews is welcomed as well. Don't worry my love for Ryoma won't steer this story in the wrong direction so keep reading for Ryoma! I mean…to find out what happens next. ^-^**


	3. The Situation

**Chapter 3: The Situation**

~At the Hospital~

"Move, Move this is serious!" shouted one dude pushing Ryoma on the stretcher.

"This is an emergency!" shouted another.

Nanjiroh spotted his wife and niece as they descended the ambulance. "Nanjiroh, thank goodness you're here" says Rinko.

Nanjiroh made a little nod and the family rushed in the hospital following the boy on the stretcher. They continued to follow the men until they got to a room that had a sign that said operation. As soon as the men enter the room the light goes on for the operation to begin. "Excuse-Me" explained Nanjiroh to the old women who had been tagging alone for a while now. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Rinko quickly answered the question "She was at the scene when Ryoma got hit"

"More like the cause of it" said the old woman silently, but loud enough to be heard.

"Nani?" Nanjiroh questions. "Care to explain"

"Hai" she answered looking down as she began her story.

~At Seigaku~

"This day is to damn long" Momo thought as he drifted off to sleep in English class.

Dream 

"Momo-sempai, why where you late?" asks Ryoma who's walking side by side Momo.

"Echizen, why are you here?" questions Momo who ignores the previous asked.

"What do you mean Momo-sempai? You picked me up LATE remember" Ryoma says emphasizing late.

"But, Ryuzaki-sensei told us you got hit by a car" Momo was very confused.

"Don't be silly Momo-sempai, I'm right" Ryoma says.

"Echizen, something just doesn't seem rig- SCREECH CRASH!" Momo turns his head from talking to the boy, and runs over to the sound. To his surprise he finds a white cap stained with blood and a boy who looks a lot like "Echizen!" Momo said horrified. He turned to the boy he could have sworn was right behind him, but he was gone and now under the hood of a car.

END DREAM 

"Momoshiro, Momoshiro!" called Momo's teacher from the front of the classroom. "When you can't even get a decent 'A' in this class, what makes you think you can just go to sleep?"

"Gomen sensei" said Momo.

"You'd better be" he replied back.

"This is going to be a long day" they both thought.

~HosPiTal~

"I'm so sorry!" cried the old lady after she had told the family what had happened. "It is all my fault, he shouldn't have saved me. I'm old! I deserve to die." she cried out depressing the family with her words.

"No it's not your fault" Rinko said in a mission to calm down the grandma.

Nanako also joined in helping her aunt, "Aunt's right it's not your fault. It's those reckless drivers fault. Don't let my cousin have saved you for nothing okay?" she offered a sad smile.

The grandma nodded and then a man came out of the operation room pulling off his mask. "My name is Dr. Sora and I'm here to let you know that there is 100% chance Echizen Ryoma will make it through the rest of this surgery" he announced all of a sudden.

"Oh Thank Goodness" Rinko admitted while the others sighed a sigh of relief.

"There's another thing that I would like to address we have assigned Ryoma-san a doctor" he stated.

"Why?" asked Nanjiroh. "Shouldn't he get a nurse?"

Dr. Sora cleared his throat, "Well first this doctor is usually an assistant so it's perfect for her right now. Also, your son is in a coma and we are not sure as to when he'll wake up maybe days, weeks, months, or even years" he said trying to calmly finish.

The old lady looked horrified as Rinko and Nanako bit their lip hoping he wouldn't say anymore. Nanjiroh had other plans he knew there was something else he was hiding, "Anything else?" he stared straight at the doctor giving him all ears.

"What?"

"I asked any other information"

Well there are some injuries we are not quite sure of" Nanjiroh kept staring at the doctor as if saying 'GO ON'.

But, before the Doctor had a chance to say anything the old lady stood up, "I think I'll take my leave now I can't take this guilt. However, take this it's $25,000. I hope this will cover the hospital fees." she handed her an envelope, bowed, turned, and left the corner feeling absolutely guilty.

While Nanako and Rinko stared in amazement at how much the lady had given them. Nanjiroh stared at the doctor with impatience. "I believe you were saying something"

The doctor cleared his throat once again, "Um, well there are some things we are still unsure of" he paused and thought of a way to say this. "There is a definite that your son will never be able to see again. He damaged something in his brain causing his cornea to not see, not damaging the actual appearance of his eye though."

Nanjiroh glared, "That's the definite, but what are you so unsure of"

The doctors heart almost skipped a beat as he stared back at Nanjioh (who wouldn't he's a monk with hair). "Ryoma-san's ability to walk has a 75% chance of being taken away from him. In other words by the end of the operation he might not be able to walk" the doctor said as calmly as he could, but it just pissed Nanjiroh off.

"What the hell do you mean he can't walk?! Do you think he can play tennis if he can't walk?!" Nanjiroh grabbed the doctor by the collar.

"Uncle!" shouted Nanako.

"Nanjiroh that's enough! He's doing everything he can to help our son, to help us!" Rinko added as Nanjiroh calmed down letting the doctor go.

The doctor headed back to the door and left without any further information.

Nanjiroh slumped down on the side of the wall as Coach Ryuzaki rounded the corner, "How's Ryoma doing? What's with the sad faces? Is the operation done?"

Faces of surprise and sadness appeared on several faces, "Now where do I bein" states Nanjiroh as surprised eyes of his relatives look to him.

**OKAY IT HAS BEEN A YEAR AND IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I SHOULD REALLY WORK ON THAT AND I AM NOW! SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! A LITTLE SAD… if you think this is sad wait 'til the next chapter there will be tears shooting out of the corners of your eyes. Review and tell me your opinion :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for reading! I love the reviews, and even though I do love them I love updating much more! So, yeah um the next chapter grab your tissues and cry for Ryoma.**

**Chapter 4: The Visit**

~Evening at Seigaku~

All of the regulars gathered up at the front gate except of course Ryoma. "Let's go to Ochibi!" shouted Eiji.

"Do you know which hospital he's at?" asked Oishi to no one in particular.

"Eh?" states Eiji, then he stared at Inui.

"98% chance he's at the closes hospital in the area" says Inui. Then they all head to 'that' hospital.

~Hospital~

The light went off on the sign that said operation, and the same doctor came out with a female. "To the Echizen family I would like to announce that Echizen Ryoma's surgery went well" he clears his throat. "This is Ryoma's doctor she will tell you everything you need to know" the doctor walked off not even with a 'bye' or 'thank you for your time' no, he was just rude.

Nanjiroh scowled as the doctor left. "Hello, my name is Dr. Karin. I'm just beginning as a doctor though I used to be a nurse", she put on a brilliant smile and sat down next to them.

"How does someone that just began as a doctor get to help with emergency operations?" asked Rinko suspiciously.

Dr. Karin ignored the question asked "Echizen Ryoma-kun, 12 I'd like to inform you while he's our coma he will stay in our ICU room. Not to worry though it will look just like a bedroom (liar, **also don't know much on this stuff**) Dr. Sora told you about his eyesight right, well I suggest you get him glasses. Boys look hot in glasses. It may not help, but it still is fashionable" Dr. Karin was flipping through papers, smiling and giggling. Just like the last doctor trying to be calm and 'nice'. "Oh we have wheelchairs you can rent at the hospital, and another thing no visitors until tomorrow!" with that she got up and left. (**In case you couldn't infer Dr. Karin is Happy Go Lucky like Eiji)**

All of a sudden you wouldn't believe who showed up the Seigaku regulars followed by the freshmen trio and the girls.

"Sensei!" shouted Momo running to the saddened group. "Sensei where's Echizen?"

"Momo it seems you have to come back tomorrow Ryoma's not to have visitors just yet and-"

The operation room burst open and Dr. Karin appeared, "Dr. Karin at your service! Now Ryoma-kun lets head to your room!" Dr. Karin then grabbed a moving bed and then ran with it out of the operation room. "Yahoo!" she explained and jumped on the side of the bed like it was a skateboard.

Everybody that was right there just blinked, "Was that Echizen just now?" questioned Taka.

"100% says yes", Inui said.

"Cool! I wanna join Ochibi too!" Eiji yelled running towards the direction of Dr. Karin and Ryoma.

"Eiji" Oishi started, but Eiji was long gone.

~In the elevator~

"Ano, why are you in here?" asked Dr. Karin.

"Me, nya?" questioned Eiji, Dr. Karin nodded. "I thought what you were doing was FUN!" he explained.

"Shhhh… not to loud" she smiled while pointing to Ryoma who had some bandages on his face.

~Speed Walking In the Hallways~

"You mean Echizen can't walk?" asked Taka.

"I'm afraid so" Ryuzaki stated. Then they all heard a _ding _sound.

"Nya, Oishi!" Eiji jumped out of the elevator followed by Dr. Karin.

Dr. Karin sighed, "Well I guess it can't be helped then, follow me" they all followed Dr. Karin until they stopped at a door. "This will be Echizen-san's room" she pushed Ryoma through the door. "Now first we have to set up the heart monitor" Dr. Karin quickly set it up, but all she got was a _beeeeep_ sound. "What the- is this thing broken?" she took the plug out and put it back in. _Beeeeep _"N-No, no, no , no" she grabbed the phone, "Help in room 321" she turned to the group, "I need all of you to get out immediately.

"What's going on" asked Oishi.

"Please" she pushed them out and then grabbed the electric plated that were already in the room. "Dammit, I don't have the time to wait for them. CLEAR!" Ryoma's body jolted up. _Beeeeep_ … "Again CLEAR!" Ryoma's body jolted upwards again. "Damn once more" tears were now streaming down Dr. Karin's face. "CLEAR!" _Beeeeep_ "NO!" she screamed. Her mind rushed thoughts through her head, "No! What will I tell his family, I'm no good at this" _beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. _Her face shot up, "Oh my god, thank you" she wiped the tears that she had shed and headed to the door. When she opened it she said, "Everything is fine" she told the group to come the hallway, "Please come back tomorrow."

Several doctors ran in, "Karin what happened?" they heard as the door closed shut.

"Ryoma…" said Rinko.

The regulars came to the hospital the next day after school. When they arrived in the room Dr. Karin was sitting beside Ryoma taking down notes. "Ah, you guys from yesterday" Ryoma was wearing an oxygen mask.

"Ryoma-kun" mumbled Sakuno who was also there with her friends. The group stayed until visiting hours were over the Seigaku regulars left their gifts and had their fun, but Sakuno didn't want to leave just yet. "Please wake up Ryoma-kun. I wanna see your eyes and your smile (**smile/grin**)" Sakuno began to blush madly as she thought her thoughts.

"Sakuno are you feeling alright?" asked her grandma putting her forehead.

Sakuno nodded, "Just thinking that's all" she returned to her thoughts "Ryoma-kun…"

**How'd you feel about this update, every time I read it I get emotional. This is one my best stories to me I think. Also, I'm thinking about posting my POT humor story. Do you guys wanna read it? REVIEW fast and I'll post it for you! =3.**


End file.
